The combination of engineering and biology with a strong focus in medicine will be a hallmark of the planned Congress on NanoEngineering for Medicine and Biology (NEMB 2015). As in our previous two conferences (NEMB 2013 and NEMB 2014), we will actively involve a large community of participants, and provide an exciting forum to exemplify the intellectual merit of biosensing, biotransport, biomechanics and other bioengineering in solving pressing problems in biology and medicine. Our goal is to apply a grant from NIH to support the participation of trainees (students, post-doctoral researchers, and those eligible for K awards) through (1) workshops that prepare then both through scientific training and scientific networking, and (2) poster sessions that assist with networking by recruiting established researchers as poster award judges. Moreover, we will involve underrepresented students and other young researchers in this exciting area of research. There will be numerous networking opportunities generated through this award that will stimulate scientific and technical discussion with and amongst young generation of researchers, and opportunities to mingle with senior investigators. These activities will provide integral opportunities for young researchers to broaden the impact of NEMB 2015. Specific research areas to be covered include: imaging enabled diagnostics, therapeutics and drug delivery, microfluidic devices, manufacturing and materials for nanomedicine, biology and nanoengineering, cellular and molecular machines, nanotechnology and public health, bioinspired materials and structures, and the application of mechanical engineering principles to detect and treat disease. Key intellectual questions include multiscale measurement and modeling of transport of nanoparticles within inorganic lab on a chip and microfluidic systems, and organic cells and tissue systems for improved diagnosis, sensing or treatments. Further multiscale coupling of mechanical systems, linking chemical to continuum mechanical concepts, or the mechanics of adhesion in the context of cell uptake for disease diagnosis and treatment will be discussed. These are emerging areas of biotransport and biomechanics that will receive considerable attention through this event. The request for funding in this proposal will enable us to support registration fees for the best student participants, provide funding for student awards (oral and poster presentations), and fund didactic workshops.